Lee Poison
| affiliation = | current_efeds = Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation | brand = Revolution | previous_efeds = | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Show-off, Highflyer | finisher = | will = | wont = | trainer = Poetic Death | handler = | debut = 2005 | record = | accomplishments = | retired = }} Lee Vos, better known as The Epitome of Perfection, is an actor, model and professional wrestler currently wrestling in ECWF. He was also the owner of the now defunct 2BMe. Early life Poison was born at an unknown date and time in Hartford, Connecticut to two very cool parents. Of course being from Connecticut and all Lee Poiso is automatically an awesome person. Not only that but as a child he grew up as an average nose picker. But due to me not wanting to reveal the rest we'll just end it here. Career 2005 In 2005 Lee became interested in the wrestling business. He started different then everyone else and he created his own promotion in which he called World Wrestling Superstar Fantasy. It met a lot of success but with great success will come great responsibility. You know what happened? Bad stuff! The wrestlers turned on the owner and formed their own promotion in late, late, 6 days before Christmas 2005. But anyways at WWSF's first PPV Revenge Lee was in the triple threat cage match for the WWSF title. Lee sadly lost the match but made a statement in the end. At the December PPV 100 Foot Fall Lee participated in a very dangerous match. And he got eliminated the same way everyone else did, and that's by being tossed off the 100 ft stage to the ground yes! When 2005 came to a close Lee's friend Iffy showed Lee ECWF. 2006 ECWF Lee would kick 2006 off by entering himself into ECWF. Where he met little success. He lost plenty of matches and made himself look bad infront of guys like MR. B, Vader, Staton, etc... Though he did have success in their Hardcore division where he won the Hardcore title 15 times between January and February 2006. Though it was a 24/7 title. In April Lee eventually left ECWF. Lee however made his awesome ECWF return in November. At All or Nothing ECWF's November PPV Lee who had won the tag team tournament to determine the number one contender for the Global Tag Team championship turned on his partner Iffy and brought in his trainer Poetic Death. Together they won the tag titles and formed the Deadly Duo. They were successful until Extreme Christmas Wish where Ray Lapontie and Bill Ryder cheated to win the Global Tag team titles. Lee and Death then quit ECWF. 2BMe Lee who wouldn't quit reformed 2BMe as World Extreme Wrestling Federation with Showstopa. At their January event Lee won the WEWF championship at Revenge in a cage match. Later on throughout the year Lee wrestled matches with guys like Epik, Rock N Roll God, and Iffy. Though his WEWF run wasn't successful it did however last until Destiny on July 14. After the show the federation closed. However luck what have it the federation would reopen as 14n14 with Christmas With Chris on Christmas Day. In the main event Lee hung iffy from a chain on the ring. 2007 ECWF This year Lee wasn't representing ECWF he was going to war with them. The war lasted from end of January - March. Lee made his return in the end of July as Grito. He destroyed opponent after opponent and then went on to win the Scottish championship. After winning the belt Lee left ECWF. At the end of September Lee came back with friends Kyle Aspden who went under MAtt Money and Greg Thoronton. His tenure only lasted for a month but during that time Lee won every match. 2BMe 14n14 started off 2007 with a bang. They entered into a war with ECWF and the whole thing was pretty much a fail. Much trash was talked between both feds but none of it was backed up. After the war ended Lee had his last WEWF match at Luck Kills. Some other stuff was tried like a draft of stables between Lee and Kyle Aspden but that failed. In July Lee reformed his fed this time as 2BMe. 2BMe reached huge heights as it partnered with CZW and Steve Corino(yes relly.omg i kno) Lee held the first show at 7/7/07 and was in a battle royal to determine who would main event Destiny. Though Lee didn't succeed in reaching his destiny he did come up with some cool nicknames such as Your New Addiction. In August around Terminal Meltdown Lee formed a faction with Judge Jack and Julian Xavier Kane and they call themselves The Uncontrollable Addictions. Though the faction only lasted for a couple weeks then disbanded. Also a few weeks before Terminal Meltdown Lee Poison won the Knock-Out championship for the first time. Though in August Lee started one of his most famous feuds when he faced Greg Thornton in a 50 foot fall match at Terminal Meltdown, sadly Lee drawed after Big Momma came out and distracted him. Lee then slapped her and she pushed him into Greg and they both went off the stage. However in September Lee entered The Execution match and was one of the 5 participants. However Lee lost the match to Kabuto Yakahashi. At Broken Dreams in October Lee's dreams were broken when he replaced Kabuto Yakhashi as Benjamin Haught's surprise opponent. In the match Lee was lit on fire and pinned and Haught win on to win the King of Wrestling title by winning. Though earlier in the night Lee quickly disposed of Steel to become the number one contender for the Demons Dwelling championship. At Revenge 4 Lee Poison teamed up with Kyle Aspden to form The New Addictions. They faced Benjamin Haught and Greg Thornton in a Revenge cage match and won the match. At Christmas With Chris 2 good things happened for Lee as he once again teamed up with Kyle Aspden and took on Greg Thornton and Kabuto Yakahashi. TNA won the match after they put both Greg and Kabuto in caskets. Atomic Championship Wrestling Lee entered ACW in spring 2007. While still green to the wrestling world Lee struggled. He did pick up a few wins and losses but due to a busy schedule he had to leave. The fed later closed. Other WWA Lee made his debut and had a win or two but lost. NWX LEe made his debut and won a triple threat match at their first show. He then went on and won the Intercontinental championship at their last show. And the fed closed. 2008 2BMe 2008 was the biggest year in Lee's career. Yes that rhymes. The start of the new year was also the restart to the feud between Greg Thornton and Lee Poison. They were both entered into the Ultimate Test tournament and at Hardcore Resolution both wrestlers faced off. The match was eventually won by Greg after he put Lee threw a table that was stacked on a pile of barbedwire! In February at Against Reality Lee Poison defended his Demons Dwelling championship that he had won from Chris Simpson a couple weeks back in a 3 way match. Lee was dominating the match until some guy came out and announced the return of Kyle Aspden. Kyle came out and walked down the ramp and got into the ring to confuse Lee Poison and to beat up Aviation. Then Kyle turned on his partner and destroyed Poison. Blake then covered Lee and won the match. In April at Unfinished Business Lee Poison faced Blake for the King of Wrestling championship in some sort of weird and crazy match. Anyways Lee lost after Blake set up a chair on Lee's neck and pinned him down by sitting on it. At April 27 at Test This Lee put his career on the line for the King of Wrestling championship. If Lee had lost he would be gone from 2BMe. But Lee didn't he won the KOW title and tossed it in the trash to reveal the RAW title. At the May PPV Lee Poison got himself a rematch against Blake at Zombies Eat Flesh...Human Flesh. It was a match were the loser had to admit the winner was the better wrestler. The match ended after Blake through Lee into a casket and lit it on fire. At The Crypt Lee entered a match to determine the number one contender for the KOW title but Lee Poison was set up and the NEw Age made their debut and Lee Poison ended up getting arrested for being framed for pushing the pregnant Poison down the stairs. We later found out that Kyle Aspden would be making his return and he framed Lee for pushing Poison down the stairs. In the end it was Kyle who did it! At Destiny III the new would face off one on one and Lee would get the victory that he wanted for so long. August 24, 2008 marked the last show for 2BMe and it also marked Lee's last match in 2BMe. Lee faced Greg Thornton in a buried alive match in which Lee won after Blake made his comeback by knocking Greg down into the hole. At the time Greg was the King of Wrestling champion. UWC Lee made his UWC debut in January 2008 and had a fairly successful run. His first championship win came by defeating Triple X for the TV championship. Though his reign lasted a little less than a month when he lost it back to Triple X. Throughout his time Lee tried to form a mini faction with Eddie Buchani and Kurt X. Though it didn't work out as much as he had hoped. During April Lee entered what he called the greatest feud he's ever been in at the time when he faced Cyrus the Virus for the Extreme championship. Virus finished off Lee but Lee defiantly took Virus to a level he's never been to before. In May Lee got another chance to defeat Virus this time for the International championship. Lee came close to winning again but didn't quite get the job done. Cyrus was quoted on saying Lee was his hardest opponent. Lee's career in UWC began to pick up during the summer when he began defeating former world champions such as Hannible and Josh Eagles. Lee then won a battle royal at Supermania 4 to determine the new number one contender for the Heavyweight championship. At the end of July Lee would defeat Ciaran McConnell to win the Heavyweight championship. Lee would hold the title until the federation closed in September. Lee had a healthy record of 13-5 there. ECWF 2008 marked Lee Poisons full-time ECWF return. Yes folks when Lee returned to ECWF on October 11 he was handed the newly created ECWF Knock-Out title. Lee would then defend his title successfully against MT Dew at Devils Night. Once again in November at All or Nothing Lee had to face another challenge. This challenge is CLick. Lee defeated him though. At Extreme Christmas Wish Lee Poison faced off against Demon where the Knock Out title would be merged with the Hardcore title. Lee once again defied the odds and won the match. Oh yeah Lee Poison is also undefeated. Other WWA At the start of 2009 Lee won the X championship in WWA until the company went on hiatus. Lee then no showed when it suddenly came back and was stripped of the championship. Lee then left the WWA and it closed down for good shortly after. PWF A new federation Lee entered. He struggled a bit losing his first three matches. Though with out notice Lee had to leave. Elite Championship Wrestling Federation Lee's time lasted for about a month. Lee had about 4 matches. No one on ones. Lee won probably 3 if not all and was never booked again. The fed later closed. 2009 ECWF LEe Poison entered the new year undefeated and defeated wrestler, after wrestler, and his hard worked finally payed off. In January Lee defeated Mike Shockly at World War 4 to win the vacated World title. Lee would then go on to become a very badass heel. Very badass too. Lee made plenty of people angry and at Untaken he defended his title against Steve Relic and retained. Though sadly Lee would suffer his first loss against Ray Lapontie on Revolution and he also lost the World title. Though Lee would win the following weeks he didn't win the Shock Treatment Money in the bank match at Starcade ECWF's PPV. But now we know he is teaming with Ray Lapontie and they call themselves the Connecticut Connection. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Intervention'' (Running Big Boot) **''Immigration Elimination'' (Puts opponent on the third rope then kicks them in the face so they go really high and go down to the outside) **''Kodak Moment'' (backflip into a landing ddt) **''Bitch Fit'' (Lee kicks opponent in the stomach then kicks his opponent in the face with front of shoe) *'Signature moves' **Mental Breakdown(pele') **Hurricanrana **Implant DDT **Fisherman’s Suplex **Whisper in the Wind **Flying Leg Drop **Brush With Death (swinging neckbreaker) **450 Splash *'Theme music' **''"Problems"'' by Juelz Santana, Lil Wayne, Skull Gang **''"Swagger Like Us"'' by T.I./Lil Wayne/Jay Z/ M.I.A (With The New Danger) **''"B Boy Stance"'' by ' ' **'"Successful" by Drake (With Ray Lapontie)' **''' "I am the club" by Skull Gang ft Juez Santana''' **''' "Boi" by Mike Jonez ft Young Problemz''' **''' Championships and accomplishments *'Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation' **ECWF World Heavyweight Championship (x2) **ECWF Knock-Out Championship **ECWF Hardcore 24/7 Championship (x15) (as Scream) **ECWF Scottish Championship (as Grito) **ECWF Global Tag Team Championship (x2) (With Poetic Death & Ray LaPointe) **ECWF Hardcore Championship **ECWF Television Championship **ECWF Extreme Championship (as Scream) **2009 Superstar of the year **2009 Extreme Christmas Wish Winner **ECWF GM 12/26 - 3/29 **Hall of Fame (Class of 2009) (w/Jewel & Poetic Death) *'2BMe' **2BMe King of Wrestling championship **2BME WEWF Championship **2BMe Knock-Out Championship(x2) **2BMe Demons Dwelling Championship **2BMe Insane Tag-Team Championship(With Poetic Death) *'United Wrestling Company' **UWC Heavyweight Championship ** UWC Television Championship *'Other' **XPWF 24/7 Championship (x2) **2BMe Ultimate Test Championship (x3) 24 7 rules **2BMe Insane Tag-Team Championship(With Poetic Death) **WWA X Division Championship **NWX Intercontinental Championship Category:Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers